


男亲咖啡馆（番外）

by yiyievonne



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyievonne/pseuds/yiyievonne
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5





	男亲咖啡馆（番外）

他渐渐靠近朴珍荣，下巴搁在他的左肩上，这个位置的话只要一侧头嘴唇就能沿着颈线往上爬找到可爱的耳垂。手从后面环住朴珍荣的腰，准备悄悄扯下围在他胯骨上的浴巾。

察觉到身后人的动静，朴珍荣稍稍挣了一下没多反抗就被林在范一把抱起来，推倒在卧室的大床上。朴珍荣那张脸本来就看起来显小，刚吹完头发顺毛的样子像是乖巧的高中生，眼里还带着雾气一般朦胧。

林在范欺身而上吻住了他的唇，他品尝着朴珍荣的下唇轻咬着他的唇瓣。但他要的远远还不够，舌头撬开朴珍荣的齿缝，轻而易举地进入，同他的软舌纠缠起来。越来越重的呼吸声落在对方脸上，湿吻让身体燥热，胀闷的感觉袭上心头。

都说小别胜新婚，林在范发现朴珍荣今日似乎比平时更加敏感，沿着背后那道沟壑一路向下摸到腰间，朴珍荣挺起腰，双手在林在范的背上留下一道道用力按压的指印，身下的浴巾早已不知所踪。

手举过头顶朴珍荣熟练地摸到了床边的润滑，挤满一手，摸上林在范粗大的性器挑逗般地用修长的手指反复勾勒青筋的弧度。另一只手则探向自己的后穴，绕着穴口按摩了一圈缓缓伸进一根手指，随后是两根、三根……力度逐渐加大，撑开自己的内壁，动作羞耻而诱惑。

“嗯哼……哈……”

耳边是朴珍荣给自己扩张时的呻吟声，林在范紧闭双眼极力克制自己的欲望，他不希望再弄疼这个宝贝了，所以要在开始做之前等他做好充分的准备。他抚慰着朴珍荣的大腿根部，自己的分身也在对方的手掌拨弄中越来越硬，顶端渗出了透明的汁液。

“珍荣……”

“耐心点……嗯……啊……”

朴珍荣亲了亲林在范的脸颊，离开的时候嘴角露出了得逞的微笑。

“好啊你。”

看明白了他是故意让自己多等了一会儿，林在范两手抓住朴珍荣的腰侧，若有若无地捋着他痒痒肉。朴珍荣一下子乱了阵脚，像被强迫亲亲的小猫一样两只手胡乱推着林在范的胸口。肉柱瞬间挺进没入了一半长，林在范低头亲吻朴珍荣泛红的耳尖，为他理开遮住眼睛的发丝，胯下动作却更猛烈了起来，整根被又窄又热的肠道吃进。不给朴珍荣任何喘息的机会，随即用力的摆动下身顶弄起来。

“嗯呜……嗯啊……哈……”

虽然已经充分润滑，但是性器依旧巨大的惊人，做过几次，朴珍荣还是没有完全习惯这种被一个劲插入的感觉，他轻轻呻吟着，随着抽插无法克制地从自己口中发出情色的叫声。林在范已经渐渐熟悉了他的敏感点在哪里，被顶到舒爽，紧致的小穴不断收缩主动配合着吞吐身下的肉棒。

“下次还敢再自己偷偷跑掉吗？”

“不会……嗯……不敢了……哈……”

他的宝贝虽然是调皮了些，现在软糯的语气与他撒娇又好像是自己欺负了他，那双因情欲而有些发红的眼眸中倒映着他的脸。今后也只能看着我一个人，林在范憋着嘴说。他不是个不讲道理的人，但是对朴珍荣的占有欲就像猛兽护食的本能，圈在怀里不允许任何人靠近。分开的每一天看似平静，诺大的卧室里却剩下他一人辗转反侧，难以入眠。

契合的身体搂着对方进入了高潮，在将要缴械之前林在范抽出性器，白色的黏浊射在了朴珍荣赤裸的身躯上，欲望发泄之后朴珍荣的脸因害羞更加潮红可人。

林在范用浴巾包着抱起他来到浴室，朴珍荣的背脊上出了一层薄汗所以不能让他着凉了。他轻吻着朴珍荣的额头打开热水。

“委屈你了再洗一次澡。”

朴珍荣享受着恋人给他带来的舒适体温，手搭在林在范的脖子后面不肯放，尖尖的脚趾又不安分地沿着林在范的大腿向上来到他两腿中间。

“一起洗。”嘴唇啄了一下林在范的鼻梁。

夜，才刚刚开始……


End file.
